


Come Back For Me

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, handjobs, hunter annabeth, immortal percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortal!AU in which Annabeth became a Hunter, Percy became a God, and Jason has a thing for dangerous people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back For Me

It still didn’t feel quite real.

Jason held a goblet of red wine he refused to drink close to his chest, looking out over a crowd of gods and demigods dancing and chatting around the throne room of Mount Olympus. They had defeated Gaea only hours ago, which was in need of a euphoric celebration. His best friend had died only hours ago, which was in need of several days to himself in his bedroom where he could mourn.

And so he stood in limbo, leaning against a cool, white marble wall feeling a mixed range of emotions he wasn’t quite sure how to describe. He knew Piper was probably feeling the same thing, but he couldn’t find her in the midst of bodies. He spotted Thalia, however, who upon making eye contact gave him a smile and a raised glass. She was glued to the side of another hunter Jason had only briefly met before, a girl of fourteen with long blond curls and fierce gray eyes named Annabeth.

They were dancing, Annabeth awkwardly and Thalia like a bolt of electricity: sharp and dangerous. It was an amusing scene.

And interestingly, Jason noticed, he wasn’t the only one to think so.  
There a boy Jason’s age standing across the room with a group of gods, dressed in a baseball T and dark jeans, his wrists invisible in the sea of rope bracelets and beads swimming along his arms. His eyes were absinthe and they anchored themselves on Annabeth with a strange intensity.

And then all at once those green eyes found Jason’s.

They held them, challenged them. Then they were gone, pointed abruptly at the throne room floor as he buried his mouth in a grave of liquor.

The boy didn’t look familiar to Jason although without the SPQR tattoo it had to mean he was from Camp Half-Blood.

He decided to ask Nico, whom he found leaning against a very similar marble wall talking to a very-tipsy looking Pollux.

“Hey,” Jason greeted to which Nico responded a nod. “Do you know that camper over there? The one next to Apollo?”

Nico followed Jason’s line of vision, but he frowned. “Where?”

“Next to Apollo. With the black hair. Green and white shirt.”

“You mean Percy?”

“Is that his name?”

Nico suddenly looked embarrassed, but Jason didn’t understand why. “He’s not a camper. Well, he used to be, but not anymore.”

“Did he get kicked out or something? He was staring at Thalia’s girlfriend pretty hardcore.”

Nico shook his head although he flinched a little at the mention Percy’s staring. “He’s an immortal.”

“What?” Jason asked, floored.

“At the end of the second Titan war,” Nico explained, leaning away from Pollux who was now bobbing a little too enthusiastically to the music, “he was offered immortality by Zeus, or Jupiter in–”

“In my case, yeah.”

“–for helping to defeat Kronos and a number of other titans.”

_For helping to defeat Kronos._

Jason looked back over at Percy, feeling a sudden intensity in the low of his stomach. The boy didn’t look impressive. His body was lithe with broad shoulders. A swimmer’s body, not a warrior’s.  His face, though, was oddly threatening, like the jagged edge of a blade. “And he took it?”

Nico nodded. “He serves as a kind of assistant to Poseidon.”

Jason started, looking back at Nico. “Poseidon?”

Nico nodded again. “He’s his son.”

It made sense. The intense eyes, the brooding face, the strong shoulders. “Is he approachable?”

Nico gave a half-shrug. “To some people.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means he’s selective.”

That only seemed to interest Jason more. “I’m gonna go talk to him,” he decided.

“Go for it,” Nico said dismissively.

*

From afar, Percy Jackson appeared violent. A wave threatening to fall at any moment, a sea capable of both relaxation and silent death. But up close, Jason saw he was absolutely miserable.

Jason had never seen a sixteen-year-old look so much like a campaign for depression, listening to Apollo’s haikus like he had nothing better to do with his immortal life. Which was why it was so charming when Jason gently grasped his arm and said hello. Because Percy Jackson’s face.  _Lit. Up_.

Technically, his face remained stoic, but his eyes became a typhoon of joy.

“Jason,” Jason said, holding out his hand.

“Percy,” Percy said, taking it and turning the handshake into a fist-bump.

 _How long has it been since you’ve interacted with kids your own age?_  Jason thought.

“I thought you could use some rescuing,” Jason said, giving a small nod toward Apollo. The gesture made Percy laugh.

“You thought right,” he said. “If I hear another haiku or a, uh, or a couplet or something, my head might explode.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” Jason said with a grin. He took Percy’s hand and gently led him to another side of the throne room away from the gods and more toward the demigods. He felt multiple pairs of eyes on the two of them, surprisingly more-so from the half-bloods who nervously moved away from them the closer they came. The lack of subtlety made Jason frown. What was there to be scared of? But Percy looked at ease as if he were used to the reaction. It made Jason think of Nico’s feelings toward Camp Half-Blood.

“Why are they so freaked out?” Jason asked over the music, turning to face Percy as they came to the food table. “It’s like they’ve never seen an immortal before.”

Percy laughed, the sound awkward in his throat like he was bitterly amused. “It’s not that I’m immortal so much as how I have a reputation.” He picked up a small handful of grapes and popped them into his mouth.

Jason watched, eyes flickering from Percy’s eyes to his full lips and back again. “And what reputation is that?”

Percy laughed again and this time it really did sound amused. “Tell me no one’s told you anything.”

Jason frowned. “Should they have?”

“No,” Percy said with a shrug. He picked up another small handful of grapes. “It’s just… Rumors never really die out, so I’m just surprised is all.”

“Rumors like what?”

“Like how I killed the son of Hermes possessed by Kronos instead of letting him redeem himself.”

Jason had been reaching for an apple, but Percy’s words made him stop cold. He turned and watched as Percy non-chalantly chewed another grape. “That’s a very dark kind of rumor.”

“That’s because it’s true,” Percy said calmly.

Jason back-pedaled and drew his hand away from the fruit. “You… But why would you do something like that?”

“It’s not like I planned it,” Percy scoffed, looking up at Jason. Jason noticed how long his lashes were. “I was tired of being a pawn, got caught up in the emotion of the fight, found Luke’s weak spot and decided to go from pawn to king.”

“And… you feel guilty for it?” Jason asked hesitantly.

“Why would I?”

Jason’s blood ran cold. Percy’s eyes suddenly looked like deep-sea mirrors: dark and unpredictable. “Because it’s wrong.”

Percy sighed through his nose. “He was going to kill himself anyway, what difference does it make?”

“If he could have redeemed himself, he could have gone to Elysium.”

Percy snorted. “Luke didn’t deserve Elysium. And you know as well as I do that Zeus wouldn’t have allowed him to be sent there after that bullshit that went down. He put Calypso on an island forever without any company just because she faught for her father. Luke’s probably in Tartarus. You should ask Nico if he saw him down there.”

Jason’s face grew hot, but he said nothing. Percy had a point. Jupiter was a very unforgiving person and that unforgiving nature carried through to Zeus’ character as well. But there was still the honor of the thing, the integrity of it. “You still should have offered him the chance.” He suddenly remembered something. “He was Annabeth’s friend, wasn’t he?”

It was the wrong thing to say.

A water bottle next to Jason exploded, making him and several other demigods nearby jump. Percy apologized quietly, averting his eyes from Jason and reaching for a piece of cheese to put on a Triscuit cracker. “He was,” Percy said after several minutes of chewing.

“And that’s why you killed him?”

Percy frowned, chewing. He swallowed. “I don’t think so.”

The honesty of the answer made Jason follow him down the food table rather than move away. His nerves screamed at him to leave Percy alone; the incident with the water bottle could very well be his blood vessels next. The human body was made up of 70% of water. “But it’s why you chose immortality.”

Percy picked up a cracker, glancing at Jason out of the corner of his eye. “How do you figure?”

“I saw you staring at Annabeth earlier. According to Thalia, she’s been with the Hunters for the same amount of time that she has, which means Annabeth had to have been, what… Fourteen? So you must’ve known her before.”

He expected Percy to carry on with his assumptions, to explain his actions, but the immortal was silent. He put more cheese on another Triscuit and slid it into his mouth, chewing. Jason waited. Percy ate another Triscuit.

Finally, Jason gave up and asked Percy if murderers enjoyed dancing.

Percy replied with a flat no, but he offered Jason his hand anyway.

“I have a girlfriend,” Jason told him as they made their way to the dance floor. He wasn’t sure what kind of music Percy was hearing (Olympic parties were strange like that), but he was hearing a slow Beatles song.

Percy frowned at him, an expression that was like trying to photoshop a scowl ontop of a face already scowling. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. I just… Thought I’d let you know.”

“In case I decided to fuck you or something?”

The bluntness made Jason trip on his shoes. “I… No. No, not exactly.”

“Then shut up,” Percy said, taking Jason’s hands and shoving them onto his shoulders. “And dance. Nothing’s going to happen.”

*

“You said nothing was going to happen,” Jason hissed as Percy shoved him against the door of some room with a sandstone hall. The air smelled vaguely of salt and so he figured it must’ve been some on-Olympus palace of Poseidon’s, like a god’s version of a guest bedroom.

“Affirmative consent means you have the right to say no at any time,” Percy huffed against his jaw, nipping the skin there and pushing his hands up Jason’s shirt. The roughness of his hands made him shiver. “Do you not want to do this?”

“I didn’t say that.”

Percy ran his fingers over Jason’s nipples and down to his stomach, settling just before his waistband. “Your decision, son of Jupiter.”

Jason groaned. “Don’t say it like that.”

“Son of Jupiter.”

“ _Percy_.”

Percy grinned. “Got a fetish for authority? Never would have pictured that for you.”

“Just shut up. I can’t… I can’t focus.”

Percy stopped moving, waiting for Jason to catch his breath. “Well? Yes or no?”

Jason panted, his mind racing. He knew they shouldn't be doing what they were doing. Hercules' voice taunted him in his head. _Watch out for sons of Jupiter._

Percy read his face. "We don't have to."

"No," Jason said, meeting his eyes, "we do." He reached forward, fingers gripping the front of Percy's baseball T and pulling him in. He needed to feel the hardness of Percy's chest against his, needed to feel the roughness of his skin, the taste of grapes on his tongue. His hands were shaking. "We really do."

"I don't want to make you hate yourself," Percy said against his lips. He bit down gently on Jason's lower one and tugged.

"If I have any self-hatred, it'll have nothing to do with you," Jason said. Percy's hips fit wondrously between his thighs. "What I'm doing makes me an asshole, I know. But right now I just need..."

"Hard and fast?" Percy asked, giving him that crooked smile.

Jason matched it and nodded.

He needed to feel grounded.

Percy's hand was as rough as his voice, his face, his everything. He licked his hand and shoved it into Jason's jeans, shaking his head when Jason went to return the favor. His fingers curled around Jason's cock too tight, moved too fast. His thumb slid over Jason's slit mercilessly.

And Jason loved every minute of it.

He shuddered, holding onto Percy's shoulders for dear life. His hips bucked. His thighs shook. The smell of sandstone filled his nose with every inhale. He hadn't even realized he was making sounds until Percy kissed him and playfully told him to "shh".

"So noisy," Percy said with a grin. His thumb slithered along the underside of Jason's head, making him shudder and gasp.

"Please," Jason hissed.

"How do you need me?" Percy asked, kissing his cheek, then his jaw.

"Your mouth," Jason said, the desire so great he felt his chest would burst with the assault of it. "Please. Gods, please."

"Shh," Percy said again and he slid down Jason's body. His nails dragged over Jason's nipples and over his stomach, his fingers wrapped around Jason's waistband and pulling down his jeans just enough for his cock to spring free. A string of pre-cum dribbled from the tip. "Don't mention them when I'm with you."

Jason was about to ask what he meant when Percy caught the string of pre-cum with his tongue and took Jason's cock into his mouth in one swift movement. Jason nearly came. His thighs struggled not to move together, his arms locking above him. "Fuck," he choked, closing his eyes. When he re-opened them, the sight was almost too much.

Percy grinned up at him from around his dick, eyebrows up and amused. His lips hugged him. Then he started moving, eyes on Jason's, going down down down.

Jason's voice came out in a high keen.

When he came, Percy didn't pull off. He held his hand firmly against Jason's lower stomach, pinning him against the wall as he swallowed him down and hummed to Jason's chorus of "fuck"s.

Percy cleaned him off with his tongue, still smirking, and then tucked him neatly back into his jeans and stood.

Jason watched, boneless.

"Good?" Percy asked, his eyes positively wicked.

Jason huffed.

_Immortals._

 


End file.
